The Anti Nuva Saga
Chapter 1 The Anti Nuva were great Toa until they succeeded to power. After this, they began production on developing Maxilos guards and Energy Hounds and putting the Matoran into slavery, but Mata Nui possessed one of the Maxilos guards. Later at the fire pits, Anti Lawa had taken Solek as prisoner. "You had better take the deed because pushing you off would be more trouble!" said Anti Lawa. All of a sudden, a Maxilos guard jumped out and attacked a group of Maxilos guards. "Stop attacking!! That's an order!!" said Anti Lawa. "I am Mata Nui and I am going to defeat you!!" said the Maxilos guard, and the twin-bladed fire sword was pointed at Anti Lawa's throat. "What are you going to do, Ruler of Light?" Chapter 2 "SLANG!" Anti Lawa opened his eyes realizing he wasn't dead. Then turning his head to the right, he saw an Energy Hound with his mouth wide open. Then the Hound's jaw dropped to the ground. "Why didn't you kill me?" said Anti Lawa. "Didn't you ever hear of protecting yourself?" said the guard. "So," questioned Mati Nui, "would you like to join me in saving Anti Nui?" "Sure. I wouldn't want to be hunted down by you again." said Anti Lawa. "Hey, what about me?" said Solek. "We'll never forget you, Solek." said Anti Lawa with a grin. "Let's all jump into the Axalara T9," said Anti Lawa. An alliance had begun. Chapter 3 "He did what??" said Anti Tahu "Yes, brother. He did!" said Anti Pohatu. "That's the silliest thing that I ever head about Mata Nui, " said Anti Tahu. "Then how do you explain this?" said Anti Pohatu raising a skull of an Energy Hound without a jaw bone. While examining the skull Anti Tahu said, "Well, it looks like another brother has fallen." "Send the guards!!" he demanded. "Yes, sir!" said Anti Pohatu. Later at the Anti Matoran village..."Well this looks up a safe place?" said Anti Lawa. Then all of a sudden, Matoran with crossbows were aiming at Anti Lawa and Mata Nui. "It's okay!! They come in peace," said Solek. The Matorans put down their weapons. "We would like a word with your Turaga, " said Anti Lawa. The Matoran led them to their Turaga. "Why isn't the Turaga here?" said Anti Lawa. Then out of nowhere a Onu-Matoran said, " the Turagawas killed by Anti Tahu. "We're not alone!" said Mata Nui. Then Maxilos guards said, 'Let's get out of here, Anti Lawa. "Let's jump in to the Axalara T9! Chapter 4 Two Jetrax T6s were chasing an Axalara T9 and they were ready to fire and end the pursuit. "They're gaining on us!" "Do the best you can!" "Ok, I'll try. But this isn't going to be easy!" The battle vehicles were zooming in an all out dogfight. "We've about outrun them!" "Just got to get through this hole." The Axalara T9 went into a hole in the cavern. The two Jetrax T6s tried to fit through, but when the first one tried the other one followed and smashed it's engines, blowing both of them up. "We did it!" But as they were cheering, a piece of the debris of the two Jetrax T6s hit the Axalara T9, sending it into the ground. Chapter 5 "Mata Nui, where are we?" "I don't know, but I have a feeling it isn't good." As they walked, Solek began following them. "I don't think you should go, Solek." "Well why should I stay here?" "Hummm, because it's....dangerous!?" Solek took the advice and stayed to guard the Axalara T9. They walked slowly pass monstrous Rahi and scattered carcass' that earlier were it's lunch. Then they spotted a jail. "Welcome to the Death Pit! I'm Hydraxon. Do you want to bail any prisoners?" "Oh, I remember this place! That's where I put my brother." Mata Nui grabbed up some widgets and showed them to Hydraxon. "Today we're going to get your brother out." Chapter 6 "Wow, that's a lot of widgets. Now go ahead and free someone." Mata Nui took a few steps and tired to find Anti Takanuva. Finally, he found him just sitting there in his cell. "Time to be free." "Finally! Who are you?" "I am Mata Nui, the great spirit of this planet, and I am here to free you." Mata Nui paid Hydraxon the widgets and freed Takanuva and went to the Axalara T9. "Hey Solek! Look what we found!" "Oh my gosh! It's Takanuva! I'm your biggest fan!" "I have a lot of villagers that are fans of...well, me!" So they entered and departed the death pit. Chapter 7 Characters *Mata Nui (Maxilos) *Anti Lawa *Solek *Maxilos guards *an Energy Hound *Anti Tahu *Anti Pohatu *some Matoran *a Onu-Matoran *two Jetrax T6 pilots *Anti Hydraxon *Anti Takanuva Trivia *The story was later replaced with the 2013 serial made by the same author, Ahkmou: Toa of Shadow. Category:Stories Category:User:Collector1